Yunho vs Changmin
by wynneee15
Summary: bagaimana sikap jaejoong menghadapi anak dan suaminya yang bersaing untuk mendapatkannya ? Read n review yaahh .. *bow .. yaoi/typo/mpreg .. don't like don't read ..
1. Chapter 1

**ini hanya sebuah cerita yg gajelas yg saya buat ..heheheh *bow ..**

**Oohh iya ..wynne mau bilang kalo ff yg strawberry cream kiss dan rain affair nya clara canceriana gak akan wynne lanjut .. semua chapter yg udh wynne tulis ada di laptop dan sialnya laptop nya rusak .. jeongmal mianhe .. ini juga update di hp :'( ..**

**Pairing : yunjae **

**Cast : yg pasti yunjae&changmin .. hehe yg lain menyusul **

**boyXboy .. typo bertebaraaaaaann .. hehehe mohon dimaafkan ^^ ..**

**'Yu .. yunn ..sshhh geliii..ssshhh..' racau jaejoong di tengah2 aktifitasnya.**

**'Hhmmmm ..jae ..mmmcpkhh ..biarkan aku menikmatinya boo..' jawab yunho dengan suara beratnya yang sedang mengulum nipple pink istrinya ...**

**Istrinya ? .. yah memang ! Kim jaejoong telah menyandang status sebagai istrinya seorang direktur muda di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga besar Jung selama 6 tahun .. sudah lama kan ? .. menurut si penulis ini cerita bahwa mereka telah menikah saat jaejoong masih kuliah ..**

**'Hiks .. hiks .. a..app..appa !' ...**

**mendengar isakan seseorang .. pasangan yunjae langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya .. **

**'Minnie-ah ..' teriak yunjae bersamaan ..**

**Yunho yang sedari tadi berada di atas tubuh jaejoong langsung berdiri dan segera menghampiri Jung changmin.**

**Pasangan yunjae telah dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Jung changmin yg sekarang telah berumur 5 tahun ..**

**'Minnie-ah .. uljima .. kenapa menangis sayang ?' tanya sang appa seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata sang anak namun belum sampai menghapus air matanya, tangan sang appa ditepis oleh changmin .**

**Yunho dan jaejoong sontak kaget dengan sikap sang anak..**

**'Minnie ... kenapa menangis humm ? Dan kenapa minnie bersikap seperti itu pada appa ?' Tanya jaejoong lembut seraya mengelus rambut sang anak**

**'Minnie tidak boleh seperti itu pada appa .. ayok anak manis cepat minta maaf pada appa' lanjut jaejoong dan segera memberikan ciuman manisnya di kening sang anak.**

**'Hiks .. hiks .. mianhe um..umma hiks' isakan changmin semakin keras di pelukam umma nya**

**'Aniya sayang .. bukan kepada umma .. tapi pada appa mu' ..**

**Yunho yang sedari tadi kebingungan atas sikap sang anak, langsung melebarkan kedua tangan nya untuk menyambut pelukan dari sang anak ..**

**'SHI-LOOOEEE ..' ucap changmin dengan penuh penekanan ..**

**'MWOYAAAA ?!' ucap yunjae bersamaan ..**

**Yunho dan jaejoong benar2 kaget dengan perubahan sikap anaknya hari ini, karena selama ini changmin tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini .. yunho dan changmin memang suka bertengkar tapi itu hanya pertengkaram kecil .. pertengkaran di sela-sela bermain nya mereka ..**

**'Changmin ! Kamu kenapa sayang ?' Tanya sang umma sedikit berteriak namun masih terdengar penuh kasih sayang di setiap penuturannya .**

**Yunho masih tampak bengong,sedangkan changmin terus menatap tajam sang appa sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya.**

**'JUNG CHANGMIN !' Teriak jaejoong yang sedari tadi menahan emosi nya ..**

**'Boo .. tenangkan dirimu,changmin masih kecil' ucap yunho lembut sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya.**

**'Hiks ..hikss .. yun..yunnie hiks ,uri changmiinne kenapa hiks' isakan jaejoong sudah tidak bisa ditahan,dia menangis di pelukan hangat suaminya.**

**'Iissshh ap..appa jung' .. ucap changmin sedikit berbisik sehingga tidak terdengar oleh yunho dan jaejoong .**

**'Dengal yah appa ! Umma hanya milik minnie .. milik jung changmin' ucap changmin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya**

**'um..umma hanya milik MIN-NIE ..jung jaejoong umma hanya milik minnie .. dan cucu umma itu milik minnie !' ..lanjut sang anak sambil memicingkan matanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan pasangan yunjae yang sedari tadi hanya membelalak kan mata nya ..**

**'MWOYAAAA !' teriak yunho agak telat merespon karena dia sibuk dengan pemikiran tentang perubahan sikap sang anak ..**

**'Oohh y..yuu..yun rasanya aku ingin pingsan' .. ucap jaejoong yang merasa pusing.**

**TBC OR DELETE ? ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wynne balik lagi yeorobun ^^ .. maksud hati mau bikin ff humor .. tapi ternyata ini humor gagal :'( .. **

**Don't Like Don't Read ok ^^ .. no bashing .. cuma nerima masukan yg membangun .. hehehe **

**-Yunho Vs Changmin-**

**Yunho : 28 tahun**

**Jaejoong : 25 tahun**

**Changmin : 5 tahun**

malam harinya di kediaman keluarga jung tidak seperti biasa nya .. ada sedikit suasana dingin yang dirasakan, changmin yang sedang asik melahap makan malam nya mendadak berhenti karena melihat appa nya yang sesekali menggoda umma nya.

"minnie-ah .. bisa kamu jelaskan kepada umma,kenapa kamu ngambek sama appa?" Tanya jaejoong di sela-sela makan malam nya

"Boo.. aku mohon jangan dulu mengungkit masalah ini, biarkan minnie tenang dulu" ucap yunho tenang seraya mengelus pipi mulus istrinya itu ..

Sementara changmin hanya mendengus mendengar dan melihat orang tuanya bermesraan .. meskipun umur changmin masih kecil, tapi dia sangat jenius bahkan dia selalu juara kelas di playgroup nya.

"Tapi yun.. aku tidak suka dengan sikap anakmu itu hari ini" ujar jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir tipis nya.

"min..minnie anak umma !" Sela changmin yang mendengar ucapan jaejoong

"CHANGMINNIE .." bentak jaejoong sambil menggebrak meja makan

"Boo.. ssssttt .. tenangkan dirimu,aku baru lihat kamu membentak uri changminnie" ujar yunho menenangkan istrinya yang hampir saja mengamuk

"Hhhh .. yun, ottokhae ?" ..

"Sudah sayang, aku bilang jangan dulu mengungkit masalah ini, kita bisa baik-baik bicara dengan minnie besok" jawab yunho menenangkan sambil mengecup puncak kepala sang istri tercinta.

setelah selesai makan malam, jaejoong membaringkan tubuh mungil nya changmin di kasur kamar pribadi nya changmin.

"Minnie-ah maafin umma, ne .. hari ini umma sudah membentak minnie." Ucap jaejoong yang tengah berbaring menyamping menghadap changmin.

"sayang, umma dan appa sayang minnie, kenapa minnie bersikap seperti itu, humm ?" Tanya jaejoong yang sedang mengelus rambut changmin yang sedikit sudah mengantuk.

"Aniya umma .. minnie juga cayaang umma" jawab changmin..

"Hhmm .. lalu appa ? Apa minnie udah gak sayang appa ?" ..

tidak ada jawaban dari changmin, yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus, changmin telah tertidur dan jaejoong pun beranjak dari berbaringnya. Sebelum meninggalkan changmin, jaejoong menarik selimut changmin dan mengecup kening changmin sekilas ..

"Minnie-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Gumam jaejoong sambil menahan isakan nya .

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya untuk jaejoong menidurkan changmin seorang diri, biasanya selalu bersama yunho. mereka bertiga selalu bercerita terlebih dahulu di kasur nya changmin hingga dia terlelap. Namun kali ini tidak ada yunho, dia lebih memilih menunggu di luar kamar changmin, karena sikap aneh changmin yang membuat yunho mengalah.

"Boo.. changmin udah tidur ?" Tanya yunho ketika melihat jaejoong keluar dari kamar changmin

"Udah sayang..hhhh yun, hiks .. hiks" isak jaejoong dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan suaminya..

"Sssttt.. uljima boo, aku juga merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan" lirih yunho

"Aku terus memikirkan perkataannya tadi, dia bilang dadaku ini miliknya" ...

"Hhhh... bukannya aku melarangnya memiliki ini, tapi yun, dia sudah lama tidak menyusu padaku, tapi tiba2 dia berbicara seperti itu" ucap jaejoong frustasi

"Hhhh..boo, aku juga bingung.. apa dia tadi melihat aktifitas ranjang kita dari awal?" Tanya yunho ..

"Aaiisshh yun, ottokhae ? Dia masih kecil.. itu sangat tidak pantas jika dia melihatnya.." ujar jaejoong semakin frustasi..

"Hhmmm.. sudahlah boo, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur" ucap yunho yang secara reflek langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya ke dalam kamar mereka ..

*keesokan nya ..

Jaejoong sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk anak dan suami tercinta nya. Tampak sekali lingkaran hitam di mata nya, semalaman dia sulit sekali tertidur, setelah melakukan aktifitas malam yang rutin dilakukan dengan suami nya, jaejoong tidak langsung tertidur, dia terus memikirkan sikap anaknya.

"Selamat pagi boo.. i love you" ucap yunho yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya sambil mengecup singkat bibir tipis istrinya ..

"i love you too, my yunnie" ...

"Boo..." bisik yunho di telinga jaejoong yang otomatis membuat jaejoong terangsang.

"Y..yun..yunhh.. akuuhh sedang memasak" ...

"Jadi hanya segitu ? Hanya kecupan kilat ? Aku mau lebiiihh boo" rajuk yunho manja sambil menciumi leher istrinya bertubi-tubi

"Um..umma.." panggil changmin sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

Sontak pasangan yunjae menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Minnie chagi udah bangun ?" Ucap jaejoong sambil mencium kening dan pipi anaknya.

"Jadi hanya cegitu ? Hanya kecupan kilat ? Minnie mau lebiiihhh boo umma ?" Ucap changmin innocent.

"MWOOOOOOOO ?!" Ucap yunjae bersamaan ..

"Hhhmmm .. minnie lupa capa celamat pagi" lanjut changmin

"celamaat pagi boo umma .. i love you" ucap changmin sambil memeluk umma nya.

"Celamat pagi AP-PA .." ucap changmin penuh penekanan dan tentunya bersamaan dengan seringaian yang entah dari mana bocah jung itu pelajari.

Yunjae ? .. tentunya mereka kehilangan kata-kata, anak semata wayang yang paling mereka cintai berubah 360º ..

"_Mwoya ?! ..lama-lama kesabaranku habis juga.. waeyo minnie chagi ? .. apa salah appa ?" _Batin yunho yang masih melongo

**TBC ?**

***Kalo bnyk respon bakak aku lanjuuuuttt ^^***

**Hoyhoy readerdeul .. jeongmal gomawo yg udh review di chap 1 .. kasih masukan nya yah .. biar aku gak bingung juga, tapi gak nerima bashing tentunya.. dont like dont read, ok ! ^^ .. makasih bgt bgt bgt buat reader yg udh koreksi dan kasih masukan .. ingin rasanya wynne sebutin semua nama2 yg udh review .. insya alloh di chap akhir yah .. *bow ..**

**Mmmm .. maaf kalo pendek2 .. hehehe .. ide nya stuck segitu aja .. di save buat chapter selanjut nya *halaaahh .. hihihihi .. ayoookkk kutunggu respon kalian :* ..**

***bow ..**


End file.
